Doctor, Doctor!
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Tsuzuki is sick. And he ends up in none other than Tokyo Hospital. When his doctor turns out be Muraki, things go from bad to worse. Muraki isn't going to let Tsuzuki get away that easily. MurakiXTsuzuki - YAOI and slight language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I just watched a few episodes of Yami No Matsuei and became really tempted to write a fanfic. I always thought that my two favorite characters should be together. Muraki and Tsuzuki. **

**There will only be two or three chapters in this story, so you're forewarned. All the yaoi is coming up soon. I promise.**

* * *

(Tsuzuki POV)

"Are you okay? You really don't look so good."

"No. I'm fine. Really Hisoka, stop worrying about me," I smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder Tsuzuki."

"Well don't. I'm fine as you can see. It's nothing more than a cold."

I flashed a huge goofy grin, attempting to brighten up the mood.

Hisoka just sighed and folded his arms.

"Whatever you say."

It's true. I was sick, but it wasn't anything to worry about. I get sick all the time.

I only threw up once. And it was probably form all those cinnamon rolls I had last night.

It was so totally worth it!

Hisoka thinks that I'm dying...more than I'm already dead. How funny is that?

And that's why I'm sitting in this plain disgusting hotel room, having a teenager keep watch over me. Yay!

"Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka screamed and waved a hand in front of my face.

He looked furious.

"Huh?," I answered, still a bit out of it.

"You're going to the hospital. Now," he demanded as he stood up.

My mind went into overdrive as I realized what was happening. Hospitals? Hell no.

"No. I'm fine. I don't need to go anywhere. It would be better if I stood here and rested more," I said quickly.

He sighed:

"No."

The next thing you know, I was being dragged down the street by a 16 year old. This must look so embarassing...

"No! Stop! I'm fine! I don't wanna go!"

I screamed and whined like a baby the whole way.

"Shut up and listen to me for once. You look like crap Tsuzuki," Hisoka said to me.

I just whined and groaned more, getting frustrated anout this whole thing.

As we approached the building, I read the sign.

'Tokyo Hospital'

Dammit! I _really_ don't want to be here.

Hisoka continued to drag me to the receptionist, but as we got close, I tried to make a run for it.

It was in vain. He grabbed me and put me in a headlock as he signed a few papers on the desk.

"Stop struggling," he whispered down to me.

When he was done, he dragged me over to a chair to sit and wait.

"They'll show you to a room in a bit. I'll be waiting here for you afterwards," he smiled.

"I tole you already. You're just a teenager and you can't just boss me around like that. I'm going to-," I was cut off by a nurse calling my name.

"Tsuzuki-san. The doctor will see you now. If you would just follow me to a room please?"

She looked kind of cute. I guess it wouldn't hurt to follow...

"Of course," I stood up and walked over to her.

As I started to follow her, I turned back to look at Hisoka who grinned at me.

I just stuck my toungue out at him and followed the beautiful nurse to my room.

"So...you work here?," I leaned against the room door and asked the nurse.

"I'm engaged, bastard," she growled and walked away.

Damn. That went well.

I went inside the room and pushed in the door behind me.

There were many reasons as to why I hated hospitals.

First off, the needles. What kind of sick sadistic person would do that to you?

Second, it was always cold. You could never be comfortable in a hospital. Everything's so uptight and professional. Not to mention bleak and boring. And white.

Other than that, I didn't think it was too bad that I was sitting on a hospital bed, waiting to be told that I'm not going to die. Hah.

But, when the door opened and I saw my doctor walk in, that gave me a whole new reason to want to get the hell out of here.

"Tsuzuki. How fortunate we meet again."

Muraki smiled as he stared me in the eye and locked the door behind him. This day wasn't going well for me, was it?

* * *

**Inspiration makes me update faster. And reviews are my inspiration. So if you liked it, inspire me. Leave a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahaha! Chapter two! I had so much fun writing this, it's unbelievable! Go Muraki!**

**I also can't believe how much feedback I got from the first chapter! It was amazing! I hope you all will continue to support me!**

**Warning:**** This chapter contains sexually explicit content involving two men. If you don't like that sort of thing, turn back now. ;)**

**Otherwise, enjoy! The next chapter will definitely be the last.**

* * *

(Normal POV)

"M-Muraki?," Tsuzuki stuttered in fear.

"Yes. It's me. I'm so glad that we get to see each other again. It's been quite a while," Muraki smiled evilly as he moved closer to the bed.

"Where's the _real _doctor? What are you doing here?," Tsuzuki said nervously.

Muraki moved until he was standing and was face to face with Tsuzuki.

He put his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"I am the real doctor...if you want to think of it that way. I work here," Muraki grinned.

Tsuzuki just stammered, afraid of what would happen.

"What's wrong Tsuzuki? Are you sick?," Muraki cupped Tsuzuki's cheek with his hand.

"No! Actually, I was just leaving!," Tsuzuki tried to jump off the bed and run for the door, but it didn't go as planned.

Muraki stopped Tsuzuki by pushing him back on the bed and straddling him, holding his hands above his head on the bed.

"Not so fast. I've been waiting for you and I will not let you go that easily," Muraki said.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!." Tsuzuki screamed, squirming against Muraki's tight grip.

"Don't fight it. I know you want this," Muraki bent his head down to kiss Tsuzuki's neck gently.

"Ah! Stop! Let go!," Tsuzuki started freaking out.

And he couldn't help it. Tsuzuki blushed at the contact.

Muraki ignored his plea and kissed his way up to Tsuzuki's lips.

With a bit of protest from the guardian, Muraki smashed his lips against Tsuzuki.

Muraki forced the guardian to open his mouth as their tongues entwined.

They kissed hungrily until they both took a much needed breath.

"Mm...you taste good," Muraki grinned.

"Uh...um...," Tsuzuki averted his eyes and blushed harder.

Muraki took that as an okay and started to unbutton Tsuzuki's shirt.

The tension and lust escalated to point of no return.

In record time, they were both naked, clothes thrown across the floor.

Muraki still had his prey pinned to the bed beneath him.

The doctor started to grind against the younger man, bringing out moans of pure pleasure.

"Um...AH! We...ugh...need to stop," Tsuzuki panted in between moans.

"Now? When you're enjoying yourself so much?," Muraki asked, lust apparent in his sliver glistening eyes.

Tsuzuki didn't get a chance to react when Muraki flipped him over on his stomach and forced him to kneel.

"What are you doing?!," Tsuzuki demanded as his shrill voice rose an octave.

Muraki simply laughed.

"What's so funny?!," the guardian blushed.

"Nothing," Muraki abruptly stopped laughing and grabbed Tsuzuki's waist.

"Tsuzuki. I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to regret it," Muraki said seriously.

Tsuzuki gulped loudly and tried to crawl away from the doctor.

Muraki grabbed the boy so hard that bruises were starting to form around Tsuzuki's waist.

"Wait! I-," Tsuzuki started.

Before he could finish the sentence, Muraki shoved his rock hard member into Tsuzuki and buried himself to the hilt.

"AH!," Tsuzuki screamed with all his might, threatening to bring others in the hospital to the scene.

"Be quiet now, my pet," Muraki pulled out and pushed in harder than before.

This bought tears to Tsuzuki's eyes.

Muraki ignored the fact that Tsuzuki was in pain and continued to fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

Blood was starting to flow out of Tsuzuki and stain the crisp white sheets in the bed.

Tsuzuki's screams increased in volume with every thrust.

Muraki started laughed lightly, enjoying the experience.

"You're so tight. You were a virgin I assume?," Muraki asked.

Tsuzuki didn't answer but instead cried out with more pain than pleasure.

That made Muraki laugh harder, relishing in the pain of the guardian.

Muraki continued to thrust in and out of Tsuzuki harder than ever and his climax was close.

With one final thrust compiled of all the strength he had left, the doctor spurted his seed deep into the younger.

Without letting Tsuzuki climax first, Muraki pulled out of him.

A mixture of blood and semen seeped onto the bed.

Tsuzuki lay panting on he bed, longing for a climax that never came and writhing in pain.

Muraki started getting dressed like nothing happened.

"M-Muraki...I-," Tsuzuki panted loudly, trying to catch his breath.

He was cut off by the door slamming as Muraki walked right out of the room.

"Bastard," Tsuzuki screamed after him.

* * *

**You know the whole thing about inspiration; right? Great! Now you get to inspire me by pressing that green and white button that says "review"!**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will sum things up a bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh. This is the last chapter. I hope you all liked this fanfic. :)**

* * *

(Tsuzuki's POV)

Was I mad? Hell yea.

Pain? Oh yeah.

Pleasure? NO. Okay...maybe just a bit, but no one has to know.

I cursed the whole time as I got dressed.

As I walked towards the door, I groaned at how much it hurt to walk.

"Damn him. I'll find him if it's the last thing I do," I swore as I opened the room door and stepped into the hallway.

I figured that I was still blushing madly from the whole thing when I got a few weird looks in the hallway.

When I made it back to the waiting room, I found Hisoka right where I left him. He was reading some health magazine or something.

"Hey. How'd it go?," he looked up at me.

"Okay I guess," I tried not to blush again as the thoughts of what happened flew into my mind.

"What did the doctor say?," he asked.

"Um...he said...he...," I trailed off as I thought of what he really said.

I couldn't help it. The thoughts flooded my mind.

It was only then that I realized that Hisoka could read minds.

He started blushing and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Hisoka...," I tried to comfort him.

"Dammit! That's sick! Why'd you let him get away with something like that?! That's disgusting!," Hisoka started flipping out.

I could feel his anger boiling.

"I...I...don't know. But I'm fine now! Don't worry Hisoka. We'll get him sooner or later. Then you can make him pay for taking my virginity and not giving you a chance!," I grinned widely.

Hisoka blushed as red as a tomato and his eyes widened when he realized what I said. His face was priceless. I felt like laughing.

"You're sick! You're worse than him!," Hisoka got up and stomped out of the hospital.

I laughed aloud then.

I smiled to myself as I walked behind him.

Maybe this day wasn't a total loss after all. I got to see Hisoka smile, didn't I?

* * *

**I wanted to end it on a good note, so that's about it. I hope you all liked it and I hope the ending didn't suck too much. **

**Thank you and don't forget to push that green button that says "review". Magical things happen when you push it. -wink wink, nudge nudge-**


End file.
